


Surprise Party

by katnikydon



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Or Is he?, an attempt on humour on the author's part, birthday surprise, someone is not impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-29
Updated: 2009-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnikydon/pseuds/katnikydon
Summary: A surprise party with a lot of WHAT?-Originally posted on fanfiction.net under the alias Eliane Onki in 2009. I've lost the log in for that account and have decided to move the work here instead. :)





	Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been touched since 2009 and probably has a ton of mistakes in it. I might come back someday to actually edit it, so for the time being, please bear with it! ; v ;

In the third music room of Ouran High School, six people were busing themselves with tasks that would have horrified the parents who sent them to this elite school. They were decorating the room! Yes, the six top students in the school, five with supremely high status in society and the other one was considered as a "commoner", were decorating the room themselves with ribbons and such.

"My Lord, why do we have to do this?" Hikaru and Kaoru, the mischievous twins, said together. They had been trying to put up the banner that said "happy birthday" on the wall above the piano for half-an-hour, but they just could not seem to make it straight.

"Tamaki-senpai, are you sure this is a good idea?" Haruhi, the "commoner" among these top students. She was referring to the color of the banner, which was bright pink. "He is not Honey-senpai. I don't think he would like the pink."

"Don't worry, my daughter!" Tamaki, the king of these people and also the coordinator of this party, said reassuringly. He gestured to the decorations they spent hours putting up around him. "He'll definitely like it! After all, he might have a secret love for pink!"

Haruhi looked around the room and the only thing that struck her was how pink the room became. The usually elegant music room had been transformed into a world of pink. Pink banners, pink ribbons, pink cushions on pink sofa. _He's not going to like this…_

"Tama-chan!" a sweet, childish voice entered the room. Hikaru and Kaoru turned to see who entered the room, and all the saw was Mori-senpai and a gigantic cake. The voice seemed to be coming from the cake, but they knew better. It was probably Honey-senpai behind that cake, which was pink as well.

Haruhi sighed at how everyone wanted to have this party pink. _I hope senpai will be in a good mood._ She was still amazed at how could they have pulled it off without the shadow king knowing what they were doing. Maybe he was not as scarily omniscient as he seemed to be.

After what seemed like eternity, the decoration was finally done. They had just made it on time. Their target, no it should be their guest, was suppose to come at five o'clock. With one minute left, they arranged themselves in a roll and waited.

The double door swung open right at five o'clock and behind them came the shadow king. He looked around the room and said, "I thought you would come up with something reasonable since Haruhi was with you."

They all turned and looked at Haruhi, she cowered a little and said in a shy voice. "Well, I did try… but they would not listen."

"Wait," Tamaki called out, "So you knew all along?"

"It's not hard to guess, you did all the planning practically under my nose." Kyoya said, "But the pink is quite surprising though… I thought Haruhi might be able to stop this."

Honey-senpai walked to him and held his hand. "So you don't like it?"

"No. In fact, I like it a lot. Even the pink, I have to say."

The party ended with laughter shared by these seven friends and waves of pinkness.

-=-THE END-=-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or comment if you liked it!


End file.
